Rin's Laptop
by YaoiParadise
Summary: Rin's dark secret is uncovered when Yukio goes through his browser history, that's about all I can say keeping it K rated. My first fanfic ever. YAOI, Lemon, Twincest.


Warning the following fanfic is a yaoi lemon fanfic and contains extreme twincest, proceed with caution

This is my first fanfic and it contains Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura enjoy :)

BEGIN FANFIC

Rin's pov:

It had been a while since the incident, and things had never been the same with my brother. We just felt more distant, and I hated it.

~3 Months Ago~

Rin's pov:

"Rin you need to stop using your laptop so much and study for the exam, you will never be a good exorcist if you don't freaking study!" Yukio yelled to me. "Fine," I scoffed, I started to go to my history to clear it but Yukio burst in the door at that same time. He saw me on my bed with my laptop and was infuriated with me. "That's it!" he yelled, "I'm confiscating your laptop!" he said. "But, but I have to finish up something before I can just shut it off," I said, "I don't give a damn about what you ha-" he started to respond but stopped. "Rin, what is this stuff?" he said in a questioning voice, and I felt extremely embarrassed and I blushed way harder than I ever have before. "Yaoi lemon, gay manga, and so much more," Yukio said, "Rin, are, are you? No, you can't be," he asked me. "Yes I am gay Yukio, I, I'm, I'm sorry," I said ashamed.

Yukio's pov:

I almost fainted when I heard he was gay, and a thousand thoughts ran through my mind, like 'how long has he been this way, does he act like it, does he... like me?!' 'No that can't be' I told myself, but something inside me knew otherwise.

~2 Months And 27 Days Later~

Yukio's pov:

"Here I am, crying in my bed because I can't control my feelings," I told myself through my tears. "I, I, I, I love my brother and can't help it," I said balling. For the past almost three months I've been struggling with my feelings, I know it's wrong to love Rin, but I can't help it. "That's it!" I said still crying, "I need to tell him how I feel!"

~Present Day 10:00 PM~

Rin's pov:

I always had liked my brother in the past, there was just something about him that captivated me. Maybe it was his hair, or his eyes, or his personality. 'I've had enough' I thought, 'I'm going to tell Yukio that I love him!'

Yukio's pov:

I was studying when he come in the room. "Yukio I need to tell you something," Rin said in a slightly scared voice. "What do you need-" I started to say but Rin just kissed me!

Rin's pov:

'I just did it, no turning back now' I thought, "Yukio, I love you" I said finally confessing my feelings for him. "Rin!" Yukio said, 'Shit!' I thought 'I'm in huge trouble!'. "I love you too!" Yukio said. At that moment I felt a thousand feelings go through me, shock, joy, amazement, and so much more. "Kiss me again Rin" Yukio pleaded. "Ok," I said and I didn't hesitate to kiss him at all.

Yukio's pov:

Kiss after kiss we moved over to my bed. I took off his shirt as soon as we got there and he took off mine. We just laid there kissing for awhile, and the feeling of his flesh against mine was amazing. We started letting our tongues out, wrapping around each other's, covered in saliva, gasping for air for a little as we could. Then going back in, he started to bite my lower lip a little and I let out a tiny moan. I couldn't take it anymore so I slid my pants off and Rin's shorts off.

Rin's pov:

We were hardcore going at it, no holding back. I could see that we were both rock solid, and my bulge was pulsating, waiting for Yukio's sweet, sweet love. Yukio started to rub my bulge and I rubbed his, it felt so good, so right, and just... so perfect. Then, Yukio slid my boxer-briefs off and laid me down. He grabbed my member with his hand and started to lick it, going from the bottom of the shaft up to the head, then he put the whole thing in his mouth moving up and down slowly while going faster and faster. I started to pant really fast.

Yukio's pov:

I never thought I would get to suck my brother, but I'm loving it. His dick feels so good in my mouth and I never wanna stop. I yanked my underwear off. "Yu- Yukio, I-I-I I'm gon- gonna" Rin started to say but was cut off my the loud moan he made when he shot his juice in my mouth. I quickly went up to kiss him, letting the fluid in both of our mouths. I've never felt more alive.

Rin's pov:

After our mouths separated I got on top of Yukio, getting in position to prep him. "Do you happen to have any lube Yukio?" I asked, still panting, "Um... yes" he responded and then reached into a tiny gap behind his bed and pulled out a bottle. 'Omg, how long has he had this?' I thought. he handed the bottle to me and I opened it and put some on my fingers. "Yukio, do you want this? It's gonna hurt." "Yes I want it more than anything else" he responded. I stuck one finger in him and he moaned/yelped. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked again, "YES!" he responded quickly "I can handle the pain" "Ok," I said. I stuck another finger in him and wiggled it around he made the same sound again.

Yukio's pov:

Rin's fingers hurt in my hole but I still loved it. He then added another one, then a fourth. Each time they moved I painfully moaned, but I was getting used to the pain. He then was lubricating his dick, 'Here we go' I thought 'just what I've been dreaming of.' He put his member's head in and I practically screamed but the got used to it. He glanced at me for permission, and I nodded. Then, he went further, I was definitely getting used to the pain now because it didn't hurt as near as bad. "I've got it all the way in," he said then started to pull it out then back in, over and over. He was doing a different direction each time until he hit a spot. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!" I moaned so loud I was afraid people outside could hear me. "Do that again," I told Rin.

Rin's pov:

I aimed for that same spot over and over and over, hitting it every time. I grabbed Yukio's soft brown hair and it made him moan a little. Then, I put my hand around his dick and started to alternate the rubbing and the thrusting, speeding up both equally. I knew Yukio was loving it, based off of his facial expression, and the constant moaning and heavy breathing. Out of nowhere, Yukio grabbed my tail and pulled hard, and I let a giant moan of pain and pleasure.

Yukio's pov:

"RIN" I moaned while my member dispersed its juices all over my hand. Rin grabbed my hand and smothered it in my face "haha" he said, panting. 'Huh, he's even so playful during this' I thought. "Yukio!" Rin moaned, "I'm gonna c-" his words were replaced by moans while he spilled his seeds inside me. It felt so good. He then pulled out of me and I turned around while he landed on top of me. We were both panting so hard we could barely talk.

Rin's pov:

I pulled Yukio close and kissed him passionately. "I-I-I love you," I said out of breath. "I love you too," Yukio said. We were holding each other close as we drifted off into sleep.

~5 months later~

Rin's pov:

In the past 5 months, a lot has changed. I wouldn't say me and Yukio were in a relationship, but we were finally close again, and I loved it. We talked to each other a lot more often and about a lot more things, and we were not afraid to roam the house naked. We even sometimes used the communal shower at the same time again, which was something we stopped doing after the incident because I was afraid I would get hard. Overall life has just been better since we confessed, and I'm loving it!

THE END

Well, that was it for my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed! I'm always open to suggestions, so please leave a review telling me how I can improve :) BYE!


End file.
